greenyphatomfandomcom-20200214-history
Air Labs
Air Labs is a wholly owned subsidiary of Stainton Enterprises that coordinates and integrates the development of Internet-related applications, such as the Air web browser, and the Hatemail and Smail email clients, by a global community of open-source developers, some of whom are employed by the company itself. The corporation also distributes and promotes these products. Air Labs is technically a spin-off from OK Labs, since most of the products in development have been acquired from OK Labs. In December 2015, shortly after the OK Labs-Stainton merger, OK Labs - Social Labs merged to Electrodreams. Researching areas. * Porting to Electronics * Augmented Reality * Education through Video Games * Applications for Phones * Hardware and Devices ** Computer Architecture ** Graphics Chips ** Mobile Computing ** Computer Processors ** Flash Memory ** Mobile Security ** Encryption ** Computer Systems and Networking ** Data Compression ** Chip Design ** Hardware and Device Accessories ** Smartwatches * "Social Experiments" * Visual effects for film & TV * Consumer products * Unnamed Application Framework * "Website Building Sandbox" * Digital Asset Management * Application Virtualization * Font Creation Software * Language Creation Software, Codename: "Maria" * Map Creation Service (partially merged to OK Labs Maps) * Collaborative, Real-Time Code Editor * E-commerce * Alternative Reality Games * Animation experiments ** 3-D Visualization * E-Mail Apps * Personal Assitants * Broadband Internet * OK Labs Maps * OK Labs Camera * OK Labs Chat * Vexner Laboratories *GreenyWorld Creative Engineering ** Animatronics ** Video Processing ** Computer Vision ** Robotics ** Human-Computer Interaction ** Behavioral Sciences ** Wireless Communication and Mobile Computing ** Machine Learning & Optimization ** Radio & Antennas ** Data Mining ** Computation Subsystems * SafeHome ** Home Automation ** Home Monitoring ** Thermostats ** Smoke Detectors * Electrodreams ** Computer Vision ** Robotics & Humanoids ** Machine Learning ** Deep Neural Networks ** Social Sciences ** Social Marketing ** Web Conferencing ** Social Gaming ** Social Searching ** Voice Over IP and Instant Messaging Projects *Air - only released project acquired from OK Labs' Neta Labs *Hatemail - an email service client and provider which allows anonymous people to send hatemails to other people. *Smail - an email client *Project Unity - an open source web conferencing system built on over fourteen open source components to create an integrated solution that runs on Mac, Unix, or PC computers, and made simple and open with great social features, realtime updates, archives and message revocation. Game development tools On May 24, 2015, OK Labs announced, that OK Labs will move it's middleware development under UltraNitro Studios and Team Chu, but OK Labs will still oversee the development. It's currently developed by Air Labs after the split up, as of May 2016. * Tatsu (Cross-platform lighting and physics engine; 2015/Self-published) - Acquired from it's former "sibling studio" Wingstar Studios in 2015. * PhD (Windows, OS X, Linux; 2015/Self-published) - PhD is a 3d photo editing, illustration and motion poster creation tool, acquired from it's "sibling studio" Wingstar Studios in 2015. * Sketcher Model Pro (Cross-platform; 2015/Self-published) - Face animation and model creation tool, for animations and video games. Acquired from it's "sibling studio" Wingstar Studios in 2015. * Infinidev (Cross-platform; 2015/Self-published) - Two versions are available. First one is the free version, Infinidev Light, which comes with libraries, built-in customized texture editing and simple programming enviroment. The second version is Infinidev Pro, costing $10 a year, coming with emulators for selected platforms (like Linux, GP2X, Mac OS X, etc.), do-it-yourself LCD toy set as optional, ability to program and create advanced "blocks" for the programming enviroment with Python, ActionScript, Lua and more, joystick support, ability to export the game as executable, as Python script, as Flash project, ability to support USB and third-party accessories like Wiimote, Wii U Gamepad, PlayStation Move, Kinect and more, online multiplayer tools, and the same features as in Infinidev Light. Projects in development *An unnamed JavaScript library, designed to give musicians easy access to UI tools like image/video lightboxes and sound players; it will be also available as a Wordpress plugin. *Project Bassboom - An open source rich digital audio workstation, which features a graphical user interface based on a pattern-based music sequencer, a multitrack, non-destructive mix/edit environment, a destructive-approach waveform editing view, and a Groovebox style application optimised for touch-based music creation, can be used as a VST instrument in other audio workstation programs, and functions as a ReWire client. It allows users to access the playlist, piano roll, and event automation features, which allow for complex and lengthy arranging and sequencing. It also includes the Simsynth Live synthesizer instrument, the DrumSynth live percussion synthesizer, the DX10FM synthesizer, and the Wasp/Wasp XT synthesizers, an audio recording feature, and allows for hand-drawing point and curve based splines. *An unnamed secure messaging system designed for mobile phones and desktops. The messaging protocol is distributed similar to email but built with real security and contact addressing from the ground up unlike email. *An unnamed system for video encoding and distribution to content producers and distributors, as well as a Gstreamer-based software media platform for application and embedded developers *Multiple communication platforms *Maria - A language creation software *Projects related to: **Web-optimized visualization **Time visualization **Application virtualization **Machine learning **Advanced list creation **Large scale data interaction **Panorama stitching/360-degree photo viewing **Data mining and conduction **Website building sandbox **Digital asset management **Font creation **Map creation **Collaborative, real-time code editing *''Air Labs - VR Division'' - A new division set to create immersive entertainment experiences at a fidelity never seen before. It's ambitious plans include the development of virtual reality, augmented reality, real-time cinema, theme park entertainment and narrative-based experiences for a range of future platforms. Former projects * Wingstar Engine - created in 2015. The creator Wingstar Studios acquired the staff from studios owned by Equinoxe Digital Entertainment and middleware, like Tatsu lighting tool/physics engine, Infernal Engine, Sketcher Engine model creation tool/game engine/face animation tool, PhD motion poster creation/3D photo editing/illustration tool and kAI and mAI artificial intelligence engines. Later on, Sketcher model creation and face animation tools were sperated from the game engine itself; and was renamed Sketcher Model Pro. Tatsu lighting tool/physics engine, Sketcher Model Pro, PhD and kAI/mAI were then transferred under OK Labs in February 2015. Wingstar Studios merged the code and assets of Infernal and Sketcher engines and created Wingstar Engine. When "Balls" was acquired by Apple Entertainment, Wingstar laid off 98% of the staff and gave it's Wingstar Engine away. The engine assets soon merged to Geoshea Engine. * Creepungine (sometimes written as CreepuNgine ''and referred to as the ''Nightlight Chronicles engine) is a proprietary game engine, created by Slik Games South/"Balls" Studios San Antonio, which powered such games as Nightlight Chronicles, Blake and Jake and Gateaway. The upcoming versions, Creepungine 6, and onwards, were be developed at OK Labs, but soon after, was given back to Slik Games South in 2016. Collaborations Released In development * GeoBob Engine 2 (Cross-platform engine; 2015/Self-published) - The engine was released under MIT license in 2013, and was handeled by the GeoBob Engine community. OK Labs and it's subsidiaries/divisions has since been a lead engine developer from 2015, when it was founded. * Project Mariyn (Cross-platform engine; possibly 2026/Self-published) *Unnamed 3D web game engine (co-developed with GreenyWorld Interactive) - A 3D game engine, written entirely in JavaScript, and designed to run in the browser. We leverage existing web technologies whenever possible and where gaps exist in support for games, consisting of a core set of functionality that is common to all games and simulations like the game loop, messaging, tasks and timers. Common components like the spatial transform are also provided by the core. More specialized funcionality, like graphics or physics, is encapsulated into engine extensions that are designed to run on top of the core. A common set of extensions is maintained as part of this project, and support for third-party extensions is a strong design objective. *This is company, founded in 20155, 1 year of company. *This is projects in develptment Table References See also * GreenyGames * Kent * GreenyWorld Interactive